Piccolo and a Woman
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: Piccolo is revived by Princess Koenma, King Yemma's daughter. But he lost his purpose in life, cause his body reached its limits, so he can't get any stronger. However, Princess Koenma not only gives him a gift, but a purpose too: a penis.
1. Chapter One: The Special Gift

100 years have passed since Goku left the Earth with Shenron to the Other World. Since then, not much has happened on Earth. It was so peaceful, that it seemed the Dragon Balls weren't needed anymore. Pan was an old woman by now, and she was training Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. as much as her strength let her, so that if anything should happen, those two would protect Earth from evil forces once more. However, this story is not about her, nor the two little Saiyans; it's about someone totally different, who sacrificed himself and ended up in Hell, to help the legendary Goku to escape from there. His name is Piccolo, and soon he would discover how to be a true human being, discovering feelings and emotions beyond his imagination.  
The Other World...About 50 years ago, the ogre, King Yemma, retired from his work, and he put his daughter to continue his long legacy. Her name was Princess Koenma, and she was very different from his father. She was very kind-hearted, emotional, always feeling sorry for even the bad guys, and in many occasions, she sent many of them in Heaven, thinking they deserved forgiveness. Of course, King Yemma constantly lectured her about being so soft, but she just couldn't help it.  
One day, Princess Koenma remembered of the Namekian Piccolo, who sacrificed himself many times for his friends and for the sake of others, and strangely, he still ended up in Hell. She found out exactly how he ended up there from her father, and she was most outrageous of her father's decision, so she decided not to allow him to go in Heaven, but to restore his life and give him another chance to continue from where he left of. She instantly teleported him in front of her giant desk, and explained to him her decision. But she didn't tell him, that when she restored his life, she also gave him something, he never had before and never even needed: a penis, which Piccolo didn't realise...yet. Although, he did feel awkward, but he couldn't figure out what was it exactly.  
Piccolo left the Check-In Station and flew down to Dende's Lookout to meet him and Mr. Popo, who were very happy to see him alive after all those years. Then he stopped by at Korin too, and after that he went in a search to find Goku's and Vegeta's off springs. It didn't take him too long to find Pan, and he promised her he would look after Goku Jr. after she passes away. He didn't meet Goku Junior, nor Vegeta Junior in person, cause he didn't feel like it was necessary. He sometimes observed them from distance, but nothing more. He started meditating as he always did, but he did not train anymore, cause he knew that his body reached its limits, and he couldn't possibly get any stronger than he was.  
"So, what to do from now on?"-he thought. "Training and the thought of always becoming stronger where the only things that kept me going since I remember. But now, that I have reached my limits, and I don't have the desire like father did to rule the world, I really don't know what to do with my life anymore. Should I start training those brats? I must admit that, since I can't become any stronger, I somewhat lost my interest in these sort of things...Damn it! Why the hell did that girl resurrect me, if I have no purpose to live anymore in the first place?"  
He thought about it for a few days, and in the end, he decided to start a new "hobby," to learn more about humans, whom he was always intrigued and fascinated as well, as they were always an enigma to him. He just couldn't comprehend the variety of their emotions, their unique ways of life. He always wondered how even Vegeta himself got somehow used to all this.  
So, in order to fit in more easily, Piccolo decided that he needed a change. And the change consisted in his looks. Of course, he couldn't change himself or his skin color, but the one thing he could change, was his outfit. He managed to find enough courage to actually ask Pan to help him out a bit... She brought him some clothes, but not just any clothes, they were actually the latest fashion in wearing. This wasn't all that unusual for him, though; he suddenly remembered once wearing such clothes back in the old days, when he was taking driving lessons with Goku. He somewhat thanked her, and flew off, looking for a private place in the woods to change. When he took his outfit off, he was very shocked of seeing the erected penis he now had.  
-What the hell blazes did that crazy bitch did to me?-he yelled out loud.  
Of course, he knew what it was, he learned that much, when he first started observing humans, back when he and Goku were enemies. Of course, back then, he only learned the basic things about them, because he had a lot of training to do to kill Goku.  
-Why the hell would I need this thing?-he still shouted out loud-We Namekians don't reproduce this way, and even though we drink water, we never have the need to pee like humans do. What the hell was she thinking?  
He finally gave up swearing and decided not to give any more importance to it, although it was rather hard, cause, he couldn't stop his erection. One day, he asked Dende to teleport him to Princes Koenma, of course not saying why. But Princess Koenma refused to see Piccolo, saying she was way to busy to talk to him. Of course, Piccolo didn't believe her, because how couldn't she get any less busy, when it was peace on Earth? However, he did think of the possibility that somewhere in the galaxy, there was actual trouble and even evil, but he just didn't give a damn and cursed her more. Of course, Princess Koenma knew all this, but she thought she made a right choice when she gave Piccolo a penis, and she also knew, that Piccolo would soon actually use it. At least, she hoped so...  
Piccolo was unaware, that what Princess Koenma did for him, is that she actually gave him a purpose in life, to discover the wonders of sex and maybe also...love. Will her wish come true? Find out on the next literally exciting episode of this DBGT/DBAF special! See ya soon! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Drunken Woman

It has been six months since Piccolo started observing humans closely by hanging out among them, but not socialising as well, though. Shortly, after finding out what Princess Koenma did to him, he also found out that she not only gave him a cock, but she also changed his entire metabolism, meaning water wasn't enough for him, his stomach desired food too, so he had no choice, then to eat like humans do. He actually started enjoying eating food. His taste buds went wild, as he never imagined eating could bring such pleasure. "Now I understand why Goku ate so much. This is extraordinary!"-he thought. At first, he ate dinosaurs, reptiles and other wild animals killed by him, but soon after, he decided to go to restaurants, and try all types of food. He just couldn't stop himself. He borrowed a lot of money from Pan, who one day got so mad, she had no choice than to tell him to get a job. Piccolo easily got a job in the construction, which of course was way too easy for him, but he decided not to get any attention and make his colleagues lose their jobs, so he took it easy. In the meantime, he could easily study the human customs and habits, as well as trying more foods.  
There was one person, however, who got his attention. He watched her very closely as she spent all of her time in the bars, getting drunk, then she picked a man aleatory, went in a hotel and...Well, he couldn't figure out what exactly they were doing, as he couldn't see inside because of the curtains. However, he did hear a lot of moanings with his superhuman hearing. "This must be how they reproduce...-he thought, remembering many times seeing one of Master Roshi's sex magazines. "But how many off springs does she plan to have anyway?"-he wondered confused. He couldn't explain why he picked that women, particularly, to observe. Was it her beauty ( as if Piccolo could tell which one was pretty or ugly, for him, they all looked the same ), or her way of doing things, her behaviour, her 'Don't give a damn!' style? He was just simply attracted to her, without any reason, but he knew that she was the one who would be teaching him more "human" things. "I just have to meet her."-Piccolo thought, and one night, he went in the bar and sat close to her. He ordered a beer, which by now, he also started to like drinking, but he did not say a word to her. She, on the other hand, immediately noticed him, and was very intrigued by his presence, so she sat next to him. She lit a cigarette and after a short while, she decided to make the first move, as Piccolo acted like he didn't give a crap about her.  
-So, aren't you going to buy me something to drink?-she started.  
-What would you like?  
-How about a vodka, the most expensive one?  
-Bartender, you heard her!-Piccolo shouted looking at the bartender-Give her what she desires!  
-Right away, sir.-the bartender said a bit stunned.  
-So...-she continued-Where you from?  
-Around.  
-Where do you work?  
-Construction.  
-How old are you?  
-31.-he answered after thinking carefully a few seconds.  
-Any girlfriend?  
-None.  
-What exactly are you?  
-Namekian.  
-What is that?  
-A different kind of human being.-he said giving it a few seconds thought.  
-What is your name?  
-Ma Junior.  
-Nice to meet you...Ma Junior. My name is Chidori.  
-Likewise.-_- she was rather annoyed by his direct answers, his indifferent mood, as if he wasn't interested in her at all; however, she decided to MAKE him interested in her.  
-How's about coming to my place to get to know each other better?  
-Sure.-_- (again, she was pissed off of his indiference).  
Piccolo paid for the drinks, bought three more bottles of vodka for her, she called a taxi, which drove them to her apartment. There she put down her purse and the vodkas and told him to wait for her in the bedroom until she refreshes herself. Piccolo sat down on the bed, not knowing what would happen next. She appeared at the doorway in a few moments in a sexy pose, wearing a sexy pajama. She approached him, not saying a word, and she started kissing him, Piccolo not knowing whether to back down, or continue this awkward thing with his mouth. Afterwards, he started enjoying this kissing thing, also noticing she putting her tongue into his mouth, which he also found weird and exciting as well, so he did the same. Soon, they were both kissing each other, rather passionately, if you count that Piccolo hardly knew what he was doing and the woman was very drunk. Even Piccolo's nose was very irritated by the smell of alcohol, but he was feeling too well to be bothered with it.  
Piccolo seems to be on top of things, for now...But the hard part is yet to come. Find out how well or badly will he manage, on the next "exciting" chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Sex Lesson

The woman was all over Piccolo, until she literally tore off all of his clothes and hers as well. Now they were both naked and lying in bed, Piccolo on top and the woman under, still kissing each other.  
-Fuck me!-she moaned-Ah...Fuck me!  
-Uhm...What?-Piccolo asked confused.  
-Don't just stand there! Fuck me!-the woman said demanding.  
-H...How?-he asked a bit shy, while the woman stood up at looked at him amazed:  
-Don't tell me you never fucked before!-then she looked at his green cock, with her eyes widen 0_0; it was still uncut-Are you fucking telling me you're still a virgin?-Piccolo's face turned even redder, not knowing what exactly she meant by that-You're one hell of a freak, I must say. But that's okay. I just love having sex with freaks (Piccolo didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or to be offended ). And you being a virgin makes things even more interesting. It's been a while, since I've done it with a virgin. Let me show you how it's done!-so the woman laid back in bed, Piccolo still on top of her, while she wrapped her hands around Piccolo's cock and put it in her vagina-Now, move back and forth, slowly...-Piccolo did just that, and after a few moments, a sudden pain stroke his cock, causing him to pull it out immediately; he saw a bit of purple blood around the cock's head-Don't worry!-she started-It's something normal to happen; it means now you're no longer a virgin anymore. Come on, put it back in!  
He did like she said, at the beginning still being a bit irritated of the pain, but shortly after, he began feeling better. He started moving faster and faster, and after a few minutes, he felt such an intense feeling, that words can't even describe it. He started moaning so loud, that everyone in the neighborhood for half a mile heard him. His entire body began trembling from this sensation, as he cummed in her so much, that most of it just splashed out of her vagina, and filled the entire bed with yellowish cum, while the woman just stood there amazed:0 -Oh my God! How many Viagra did you take anyway?-she shouted.  
-Via...What?-Piccolo barely asked, still shacking and recovering from the amazing sensation he just felt-What...What just happened there?  
-What do you mean?-she asked confused-One thing's for sure, I need to clean the sheet; just look at the mess you made. And whoever told you to cum in me like that? Luckily, I'm on the pills, otherwise I would kill you. No way, I want to do an abortion! Been there, done that! And it definitely wasn't pleasant, that's for sure. But don't worry. It's only natural you ejaculated so fast and so much, considering your age. In fact, you're the oldest virgin I ever had sex with.  
-That...was...INCREDIBLE!-Piccolo shouted.  
-Yeah, I know. But you scared the crap out of me with that terrible moaning of yours. Don't do that anymore!  
-I just couldn't help myself...Now I understand why you people moan so much while doing this.  
-It's called sex, and you should moan more in between, rather than burst out like that in the end.  
-I want to do it again! It was too short. I want it to last longer.  
-No dah...That's the whole point of it. But don't you worry, you have plenty of time learning. Now then...the bed is definitely out of the question, considering the mess you made; let's try the couch. But this time, do exactly what I say. No more surprises like that! Got it?  
-OK.-Piccolo answered excited and eager.  
Piccolo just "witnessed" the first things about sex, and of course, enjoyed ALMOST every bit of it. But he still has more to learn. And the more he enjoys it, the more he will get out of control. See you on the next thrilling and "exciting" chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Namekian Rapist

Piccolo started liking more and more having sex, while the woman, thought and showed him every position, every style. Piccolo enjoyed every bit of it: sucking, licking, blowjob...They started seeing each other every night and have been doing it more than once, but still, Piccolo's cumming quantity remained the same, as if he had unlimited libido. But little did he know, that he indeed had unlimited libido, cause his libido immediately regenerated after sex. Of course, the woman didn't like the ending part, where Piccolo cummed so much and made a big mess, but she definitely enjoyed the fucking part, since Piccolo discovered he could expand his cock as well, thus giving her multiple orgasms.  
Three weeks have passed since they met, and since then, they had nothing but sex, while Piccolo was getting more and more addictive to it. The woman, on the other hand, started to grow tired of it. One night, they did it nine times in a row, but Piccolo still wanted more:  
-Again!-he said in a demanding voice.  
-Sorry, honey!-the woman responded-But I'm exhausted...I just can't keep up with you. You're an animal. Are you sure you're not taking any pills, maybe steroids?  
-No...But I want to do it again.  
-I told you, I'm very tired. I just can't do it anymore.  
-But I can...And I want to fuck you again. Now!  
-That does it! Now listen here, you freak! I may be a whore, but no one bosses me around, and especially a freak like you!  
-I'm not a freak!-Piccolo responded angrily.  
-I don't know what you are, but you're definitely not a human. So, what are you anyway?  
-It doesn't concern you!  
-Then I think we should stop seeing for a while at least. I need to think about us. You know, these past weeks, something strange happened to me, that I never imagined that could happen. We might have had only sex, but I really started to like you, for some reason. I don't know if you feel the same for me, but I think you might be the one for me. Damn, this life is so messed up.  
-So, does this mean, no more sex?  
-Are you ever think about is sex! I just can't believe you! Anyway, in order to make things right between us, I think we should start going out on a normal date, like go have dinner, or go to the movies...  
-Sorry, but I don't like movies. I just want to have sex.  
-No, you don't. I know there's more to you than that. I may be a good-for-nothing whore, but I am still a woman, which has feelings, deep feelings, and I can tell, you have great goodness in your heart. You may be new at this, but you already have gotten out of control, you've become too addictive to sex. I think you need help, that you should go see a sex therapist. And I want to help you, I know the best sex therapist in the city. Allow me to help you, together we can go through this.-but Piccolo just looked at her with cold eyes.  
-All I want from you at this point, is just sex, nothing more. No special relationship, no nothing (although, it was his libido talking, not the real Piccolo, who actually grew fond of her)! So, if you don't want to fuck with me anymore, then fine. I'll just find another whore with whom to do it. There are plenty out there, and I have plenty of cash, so I'm asking you one last time, will you or will you not have sex with me?-as the woman just stood there, getting sadder and angrier, until she burst into tears.  
-Go fuck yourself! Get the fucking out of my apartment! NOW! I don't want to see you again, EVER!  
Piccolo remained stunned for a few moments, then he grabbed his clothes and left the apartment, while she was still crying. After she noticed he was gone, she actually thought of running after him and calling him back, but then she decided, not to. She hoped, that the next night he'd return and apologise, but he didn't. Little did she know, the horror that would occur starting from the next day.  
Piccolo decided to seek help, but not from a counselor, but rather than from whores, whom he paid dearly to satisfy his lust. This went on for a month, until he spent all his money. His pride, what was left of it, did not let him to borrow more money from Pan, so he decided to charm the ladies to go to bed with him. At first, his plan was an actual success, but he couldn't charm them every time, while he was losing his patient fast, until it happened. One night, it actually happened: he snapped and raped a woman violently. Since that night, he started raping women rather than asking them out, and with his unlimited libido, it did not matter to him, whether it was day or night, he began raping them one by one. His notoriety grew rapidly, as within only a month, he has become the most-wanted rapist in the city. Every police department was after him, and the whole media was talking about him. Because they knew very little about him, only that he called himself a "namekian", they named him: "The Namekian Rapist."  
On the Other World, Princess Koenma and young fortuneteller Baba, whose youth was restored right after King Yemma's daughter stepped up to the throne, were watching Piccolo through Baba's crystal ball:  
-This is horrible!-Baba yelled-Just horrible! Princes Koenma, you need to do something!  
-Don't worry, Baba! I still have faith in him. He still has a chance to stop himself, I know he can do it. I believe in him.-she said, but you could tell it from her voice, that she wasn't all that sure herself.  
Piccolo snapped and gone out of control. Is there anyone who can stop him? Can he stop himself? Find out on the final chapter of this very unusual, but exciting story! 


	5. Chapter Five: The Decision

More than two months have passed since Piccolo went on a raping rampage, and he was just simply unstoppable. By now, he became a true master of sex; no one could satisfy a woman better than he did, but unfortunately, not every woman needed such a satisfaction, while he always desired doing it. The cops were powerless in catching him, as he barely left any trace behind him. Even when they managed to corner him, he just simply flew out the window, faster than you can say "WHUSSH."  
The woman just hasn't been the same since she broke up with Piccolo. She sat all day in her apartment, watching the news, her heart breaking whenever she heard he raped another one. She just didn't know what to do to stop him herself.  
However, Piccolo started feeling that something was eating his soul as well: the guilt. Lately, he hasn't been enjoying fucking anymore, yet he just could not stop himself. He simply lost control of himself, which never EVER happened to him before. His libido was the one controlling him entirely now, and he knew he had to do something to stop himself.  
It was night, dark clouds were gathering around, which meant a storm was coming. Piccolo was standing on the tallest skyscraper in the city, wearing his old gi. He felt really sorry for everything he'd done for those hundreds of women, for some, even taking their virginity as well.  
-What have I become?-he thought-I became more of a monster than my father ever was. How could I let myself be controlled like that? How could I ever redeem myself after all I've done? Gohan...Goku...They would be so ashamed of me if they saw me like this...and Chidori. She actually liked me, the first woman, who actually cared for me for what I am, and I betrayed her as well. This has to stop tonight.-then he looked up in the sky and yelled-Princess Koenma! Haven't I done enough? What will make you to change me back to my former self? Can't you see that I've become the devil itself?  
But Piccolo didn't know, that Princess Koenma was no longer in charge in the Other World. She and Baba have been punished and banished in Hell for 25 years by King Yemma for being so forgiving and letting many bad guys in Heaven, who by now, were causing havoc there. However, Princess Koenma saw Piccolo was in much pain though Baba's crystal ball, but she could do nothing.  
-I am so sorry, Piccolo!-she started crying as if he could hear her-I've been banished here, and I no longer have the power to change you back. I am so very sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone. I never should have revived you in the first place. I should have sent you to Heaven to be reunited with your friends. I made so many mistakes and caused so much pain. I HATE myself!  
Lighting began and Piccolo was still looking up in the sky, hoping he would be changed back, but nothing happened. He then knew, that it was up to him to stop himself, so he took down his pants, grabbed his penis along with his balls, and with all his might, he tore them off. He began screaming in agony, as everyone in the block could hear him. Still having the penis and the balls in his hand, he squashed them. Much purple blood was dripping from his hands, down on the sidewalk, while the people were wondering from where was the purple "paint" dripping from.  
Piccolo fell down on the skyscraper, while the rain started pouring, washing the blood away. He began concentrating on healing the wound, but retaining himself not to regenerate the penis and balls as well. He finally managed doing so, but he fainted right after.  
After a few hours, he woke up, feeling extremely relieved, as he did not desire fucking anymore, instead he felt very hungry. For the first time since he has been revived, he started smiling and suddenly, he remembered Chidori. He immediately started searching for her small ki energy, but he did not have to, cause she was in her apartment, where he found her, in bed, crying.  
-Chidori...-he started.  
-Ma...Ma Junior...-she managed to say, still having tears in her eyes, but these were tears of joy-You came back for me!-and she ran towards him, hugging and kissing him at the same time-I thought I lost you!  
-I too thought I lost myself...-he said slowly.  
-I don't care what you did up until now, how many girls you raped. I just want us to be together.  
-Listen...Chidori...I have many things to explain to you. As you may know, I am not a human. I'm not even from this planet.  
-I figured that much, when we had sex. You were too weird in bed.  
-I have so many things to tell you...  
-You bet your sorry ass you have!-she suddenly changed her mood-And you can start by telling me your real name!  
-It's...Piccolo -Nice to meet you, Mr. Piccolo.-she said with a smirk, but Piccolo also smirked.  
-And yours?-which surprised the woman.  
-It's...Kalia.-she responded smiling.  
They kissed each other once again, but this time, they did it from the bottom of their heart, and had nothing to do with sex. And so, ends my very unusual story. What will happen to those two you wonder? Will they get married? Maybe. Will they have children? Probably, since Piccolo can regenerate his cock any time he wants to. But the question is, will he be able to control himself again? I'll leave it to your guy's imagination!:) See ya later on my Dragon Ball Finale series! 


End file.
